After A While
by Indigo A
Summary: After a long year of insults and cover-ups, Sagara Sanosuke has finally had enough! It's time for one last showdown with Saito Hajime, so they can see where these feelings lead. Rated M. BL Boy's Love


Disclaimer: I absolutely own no part of these characters. Although, I did work damn hard to make them as sexy in the story as they are in my mind.

A/N: This is a BL story, featuring two of our favorite hard asses from Rurouni Kenshin. I worked very hard on this, constructive criticism would be much appreciated and implemented as soon as possible. Now let's stop with the jabber, and get to the story!

After A While

By Indigo A.

He leaned against his cell, looking out into the cold hallway, wondering what time it was and how many hours had passed. How long since he had stopped running from the police, just so he could see him, the wolf, the object of his desires. For the last year he had danced around the subject of his attraction to the former wolf of mibu. But Sanosuke just couldn't forget about him, even separated by hundreds of miles of ocean. And so he had turned himself in to the police, in the hopes of having a run in with one Saito Hajime. That's what led him there, to sit in a damp, dark cell and wait for the man he loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cigarette between his lips and the taste of smoke on the back of his tongue. That's how Saito Hajime found himself 5:30 April 30th. As he continued to puff away at the cigarette, he pondered the arrest of one rooster headed young man. It puzzled him; that the obstinate bird head he was so fond of, would actually let himself get caught. Except, that couldn't be it. The Sanosuke he knew had enough street smarts to out-wit the Tokyo police, as he had done so often in the past. Surely, with his speed and experience he would have been able to escape capture. Perhaps a free meal, then? No, not even an ahou like Sanosuke would be that stupid. Or that desperate. Then what? What reasons did that leave? It left only one, the one the former Shinsengumi member dreaded the most.

Sanosuke wanted to see him.

After so long avoiding it, the ahou had got some nerve and backed him into an emotional corner…Well, if he was going to have to face the bird head anyway, might as well get it over with. Stubbing out his cigarette, he rose from behind his desk to begin walking toward the jail block where Sanosuke was being held. But first, a quick trip to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing his eyes, Sanosuke listened diligently for any signs of footsteps outside the cell. All of a sudden, he heard a clinking sound, that of a key jiggling in the lock. His eyes shot open at the swish of air that accompanied the door swinging open. Three small steps, then the sound of a door closing. The harsh trudging of standard issue shoes. The footsteps grew closer and closer, then stopped completely. Raising his head, the first thing Sano saw was a pair of shiny black shoes, neatly tied. As his eyes continued to travel upwards, he was met with straight-legged navy pants. These pants covered nice hips and a trim waist. This lead to a nicely defined abdomen, stream lined muscles, and pale skin all covered by a clingy white t-shirt. The usual navy jacket, belt, and gloves were missing. Finally reaching the older man's face, he noted the thin pink lips firmly placed in a frown, and two dark eyes glittering back at him. And then, he spoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Facing the wooden grid, he observed Sanosuke. Forearms rested on bent knees, 2 swirling amber jewels gazing back up at him from beneath dark, spikey bangs. The man was grungy, and had obviously been sitting in the cell for quite a few hours. Sitting there in all that dirt and grime, waiting for him. Saito could feel the question at the back of his throat, urging its way up. Finally, it worked its way to the tip of his tongue, pressing against the back of his lips. Unable to restrain himself, he put the key in the lock, swung open the door, and stood there. His voice quiet and steady, he asked.

-Why?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both understood the meaning of that word, and so Saito waited for an answer. But it didn't come. Instead, Sanosuke stood.

He understood the question. Why? Why the pursuit? Why was he here, chasing a man he could never likely be with? Looking at the wolf's face, deep-set frown lines and bags from lack of sleep, he looked at his eyes, determined and patient. He knew the answer. Rising to his feet, he dusted himself off and walked towards Saito. Stopping about half a foot before the former Shinsengumi captain, he gave a big grin and opened his mouth.

-'Cause I'm in love with you, ya stubborn bastard.-

Then, he leaned forward and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love. How funny, funny enough to make him tremble. The ahou's lips certainly felt soft, pressing so lightly against his own. He began to separate, Sanosuke's own breath, warm and fresh, mixing with his own. Acting on instinct, he leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Sanosuke's upper back, stepping closer until their thighs were touching. Their breath mingling, and their bodies pressed close, Saito smirked.

-Took you long enough, ahou.-

He touched his lips to Sanosuke's, waiting for his idiot's brain to process the new information.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Took him long enough? Does that mean that he felt the same way? This hard ass of a cop loved him back? He couldn't believe it; it wasn't possible. But, then, Saito kissing him back wasn't possible either. Yet it had still happened! God, it felt like his brain was frying…Then it felt like everything really hit home. Saito Hajime loved him back…he was standing there chest to chest with the love of his life and not responding! The one person in this world that made him unbearably aroused was trying to…Just then Sagara Sanosuke smirked against the lips of the one he loved, wrapped both arms around his waist, and pressed his tongue against the crevice of Saito's pliable mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a tongue attempt to invade his mouth, Saito let his own tongue out to play. It was time to seal the deal.


End file.
